


132. “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec may have drank too much last night, luckily he has the best boyfriend in the world to help him out.</p><p>This was an Anonymous request, so whoever you are who picked this, I hope you see it and you like it! =)</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	132. “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

Alec rolled over in bed and immediately regretted the decision. His head was throbbing, his whole body ached, and he felt like something had crawled into his mouth and died during the night. 

He let out a groan of pain and heard quiet laughter coming from somewhere over by the door. Opening one eye he saw that yes, Magnus was standing in the doorway, holding two steaming mugs and looking at him fondly. “Good morning, Alexander,” the warlock said softly. 

Alec responded with another groan and buried his face in the pillow. 

“I see you’re nice and chipper this morning,” Magnus continued and Alec heard the sounds of him approaching the bed. “Here,” he said softly, placing a mug on the table beside the bed, “my own special hangover cure.”

Sometimes dating a warlock was the best thing ever. Okay, all the time.

Alec forced himself to sit up, eyes still closed, moving slowly so as to not upset the delicate balance in his stomach. He took a couple deep breaths and then opened his eyes a sliver so he could grab the mug.

The liquid was hot, but luckily it didn’t taste bad as he drank it, the warmth coating his throat and calming his stomach almost instantly. After a minute, Alec was able to open his eyes fully, feeling the throbbing in his head fade to a dull ache that was barely noticeable. His mouth still tasted terrible, but he was certain that was a problem he could solve with a few minutes and a toothbrush.

He looked up and grabbed his boyfriend by the hand, pulling him close so he could wrap his arms around Magnus’s waist and lay his head against his bare stomach. “Thank you.”

Magnus chuckled and ran a hand through Alec’s hair, absently massaging his head. “You’re welcome, darling.” 

He put his mug down on the bedside table and took Alec’s to do the same before running his hands along Alec’s arms until he could link their hands together. He pulled Alec’s arms out of the way so he could lean in and press their lips together.

Alec melted into the kiss, opening his mouth and running his tongue along Magnus’s. He pulled their hands toward himself, pulling Magnus closer, but the other man broke away with a soft laugh. 

“As much as I would love to continue kissing you, Alexander,” he said pulling his hands out of Alec’s grip and placing them on either side of his face, “you are in desperate need of a toothbrush, and probably a shower.”

Alec felt his face turn red and covered his mouth awkwardly. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled from behind his hand. “That was probably really gross.”

“Not to worry, sweetheart,” Magnus told him, and held out his hands to help Alec off the bed. “Go get cleaned up and then we’ll talk about all the interesting things I learned about you last night.”

Alec frowned as he grabbed a towel from the closet and went into the en suite bathroom. He could only remember bits and pieces of the night before, but none of them were particularly interesting.

He was rinsing the conditioner from his hair when the memory finally clicked. Jace, or maybe it was Simon, had suggested that they play a game called “Never Have I Ever”. It was a completely pointless game with the sole purpose of finding out secrets about people that you probably didn’t want to know anyway. But Alec had already been pretty drunk at that point, and a drunk Alec was a competitive Alec. 

Quickly finishing his shower and brushing his teeth, he slung a towel around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom. Magnus was sitting on their bed, back propped up against the headboard, reading a book. Alec took a moment to take him in. He was shirtless, wearing only Alec’s favorite pair of black silk pajama bottoms. His hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail on top of his head and he hadn’t put any makeup on yet today. He was beautiful.

Alec pulled a clean pair of boxers from the top drawer of his dresser and made his way closer to the bed to dry off and put them on. Magnus looked up from his book to watch him and then put it on the table on his side of the bed.

“So,” Alec said nervously, “What did you want to talk about?”

Magnus grinned and patted the bed beside him, inviting Alec to sit down. “Well, first,” he said, “the fact that you’ve never been to Paris is something we’re going to have to remedy as soon as possible.”

Alec grinned, grabbing Magnus’s hand in both of his. “I would love that. I know you love to travel and we haven’t really gotten a chance to do much of that yet. I want you to show me all your favorite places.”

“And I will,” Magnus nodded. “The second thing, and far more pressing, is this little matter of you wanting to play strip poker.”

Alec racked his brain and then cringed when the memory hit him. 

_It was his turn and he couldn’t think of anything to say, so he looked around the room, eyes landing on a deck of cards. “I’ve never played strip poker!” he announced and grinned proudly as everyone around the table drank._

_Then Jace turned to him with that look that he gets, the one that is astonished by how superior he is to everyone else. “Seriously, Alec? You’ve never played strip poker? Afraid you’d lose?”_

_“Hell no! I never lose! I will play any game anytime! And I will win all of them!” he insisted._

Alec groaned at the memory and hid his face in his hands. He only looked up when he caught the blue glow of Magnus’s magic out of the corner of his eye.

Magnus held up a deck of cards. “Do you want to deal, or should I?”

“We are not playing strip poker,” Alec said firmly, taking the cards from his boyfriend’s hand and setting them on the bed. “I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the cards dealt themselves. “One hand,” he insisted. “We’re both only wearing one item of clothing anyway. Best hand wins, loser strips.” He smiled and picked up his cards from in front of him. “And then the winner strips, too,” he added with a wink.

Alec, whose brain had stuttered a bit when Magnus let slip that he wasn’t wearing underwear under his pajama pants, picked up his cards. “One hand,” he agreed, because goodness knows he would never turn down an excuse to get Magnus naked. “Be prepared to lose.”


End file.
